Remus' Pensieve
by minervamalfoy01
Summary: Remus rememora esa noche, su noche. Anterior a la noche en que falleció su ser amado. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: All JK's (NdA Cortito, eh?)

**Remus' Pensieve**

La Segunda Guerra había comenzado. Los supervivientes de la Orden del Fénix junto a las nuevas incorporaciones del año pasado y las de ese, se hallaban en Grimmauld Place, que tras fallecer Sirius, había heredado Harry como ahijado de Black y, que había dado el lugar, como el año anterior hiciese su padrino, para Cuartel General del grupo de resistencia a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis y sus aliados.

Ese año, había habido muchas incorporaciones nuevas a la Orden.

Que Voldemort había vuelto era un hecho, y los antes escépticos, ahora habían aunado sus fuerzas para eliminar ese mal. El Ministerio apoyaba y financiaba a la Orden y les proporcionaba mucha y vital información de mano de sus Aurores e Inefables más distinguidos.

Esa tarde se habían reunido para comentar los progresos realizados en esos días y la idea a seguir durante la Resistencia.

La reunión había terminado hacía dos horas, pero algunos decidieron quedarse para charlar con sus amigos y cambiar impresiones sobre la Orden y demás, mientras esperaban la cena que se serviría en breve.

Habían llevado a tres elfos de Hogwarts a la mansión, para que ayudaran durante el verano, pues Kreacher (NdA TE ODIOOOO, mi pobre Sirius...sniff..) fue decapitado como sus antepasados, pero al contrario que estos, no colgaba de un capitel su cabeza, de hecho, las habían quitado todas del pasillo y las escaleras.

Los tres elfos domésticos habían hecho un gran trabajo y Grimmauld Place, ya era un sitio habitable y casi acogedor; casi porque aún no habían logrado eliminar el cuadro de la señora Black que seguía gritando e insultando ante el menor ruido.

Esa tarde, Remus estaba encerrado en su habitación, mirando la brillante luna blanca en cuarto menguante, y pensando.

Cómo había cambiado todo en unos años... y cómo cambió todo hacía unos años. Quince exactamente.

Suspiró y sacó un pensadero de la maleta que tenía abierta en su habitación. Quería olvidarlo. Quería, pero no podía... desde entonces no dejaba de preguntarse cómo hubiera sido su vida si.. aquel Halloween...

Si no hubiese existido aquel Halloween.

Suspirando, dejó caer un hilo plateado y apareció en una habitación. Estaba en su apartamento. Su casa de hacía casi catorce años, cuando le vencieron los recuerdos y no pudo resistirse a venderla para olvidar todo aquello.

La habitación era soleada, pintada de un amarillo limón, que daba un toque confortable y alegre a la casa. Los muebles se veían relucientes y colgaban posters de las paredes.

Posters de grupos de música, de Quidditch y de colores brillantes en movimiento. Pero lo que más llamó la atención a Remus, no fue aquello, sino la pareja que yacía dormida en la cama de matrimonio de la habitación.

Era él mismo, mucho más joven, mirando al techo, que tenía estrellas en movimiento, similar al techo del Gran Comedor de Hogwarts, ahí estaba, con el cabello marrón y los ojos miel llenos de vida y juventud; y, tumbada sobre su pecho, una muchacha pelirroja que se estaba incorporando, despertándose y al abrir sus ojos almendrados, se distinguieron que eran verdes, de un brillante verde esmeralda. La chica sonrió al ver a su acompañante, con el pelo revuelto y con esa carita tan dulce que ponía mientras estaba medio dormido y se acercó a él para llamarlo.

-Buenos días cielo..- Remus se sobresaltó.

-Hola Lil, no me di cuenta que habías despertado.. – la besó, un beso lento y suave en los encarnados labios de ella, luego otro beso, y otro y otro... – Mmm... Buenos días..

La chica sonrió. Y Remus sonrió con ella. Se les veía muy felices. Lily volvió a tumbarse en el regazo de él mientras Remus acariciaba el largo y sedoso cabello de ella, así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que Lily se dio la vuelta mirando al werewolf.

- ¿Qué hora es?

Remus tardó un poco en incorporase y tomar el reloj de pulsera de su mesilla

- ...seis y cuarto. ¿No empiezas a trabajar a las siete?-dijo extrañado observando a Lily que parecía muy tranquila.

- Sí.. tengo día libre.

Remus encaró una ceja. Ella volvió a hablar.

- Ya sabes, como anoche estuve trabajando...

- ¿Eso le dijiste?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa indagadora.

- Mmm- asintió la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para colocarse al lado de Remus y para besarle el torso - Te quiero mucho..

- Yo también te quiero, Lily.

Remus separó el tirante del camisón de ella besando su cuello, y siguió, bajando por el hombro.. Lily sonrió.

- Me has hecho cosquillas... – y colocándose encima del moreno comenzó a besarle a él mientras este le masajeaba la espalda y el pecho. Mientras hablaban iban retirando el edredón y sus pijamas y se besaban con gran amor, pero también con pasión y fuerte desenfreno.

En un momento, ella se separó y le miró fijamente. Remus desconcertado se incorporó un poco en la cama.

- Pasado mañana no podré venir..

- Tranquila... eh.. – la miraba – No pasa nada..- Era cierto, de hecho casi nunca quedaban días seguidos, o igual sí.. pero en cualquier caso, se llamaban y si un día no quedaban por algún motivo o sin él, no ocurría nada... pero entonces él mismo pensó que si ella se lo contaba así, significaba que había algún problema, algo que supusiera alguna dificultad o inconveniente realmente para que se vieran, ¿pero.. qué? - ¿Lily, va todo bien? – preguntó con voz un poco más seria, pero aún adormecida -¿Es James?- añadió poco después.

- No, James está bien.

- Tenemos que contárselo todo- miró apreciativamente a Lily y siguió hablado – también es amigo mío y me duele hacer esto...

- Yo... lo sé Remus. – la chica suspiró – Si todo hubiera sido más lento..

El chico la besó, dándole a entender que él la comprendía - Entonces lo amabas. – Remus no sabía si había formulado una afirmación o una pregunta, aún así, se quedó mirando a Lily para recibir una respuesta.

- ...sí, claro. Pero no debió pasar.

- No todo fue malo, también está Harry.

- Sí, es cierto. ¿Y qué sucederá si al final..? Yo.. yo sabes que quiero...

- El divorcio. – afirmó Remus, ayudándola.

- Sé que lo quise mucho hace tiempo y por ello me duele que.. esto – dijo cohibida – ..esto ocurra... Pero no es un buen momento para que hable con él de este tema, aún no, con todo... todo el lío d.de Quién-Tú-Sabes y de la Profecía – dijo rápido, como si prefiriera no pensar en ello.

- Claro que lo sé. – dijo Remus tranquilizándola, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de ella.

- Si por mí fuera, yo no tendría que venir aquí de esta forma sino que nosotros... – tomó aire – sino que nosotros estaríamos viviendo juntos sin preocuparnos de la vida en Tutshill y de bandos; tú y yo, nada más...

- Lo sé Lily, tranquila... y yo querría que eso pasase.

Lily besó a Remus, tan comprensivo, tan inteligente, tan guapo, tan.. tan todo lo que ella había querido desde siempre en un chico, levantó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos miel del joven - Siempre nos llevamos nosotros mejor.. ¿por qué..?

Quedaron callados, pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue, o en lo que sería en cuanto todo se apaciguase un poco.

- ¿Qué era lo que pasaba, lo que querías decirme? – comenzó Remus, Lily lo miró algo confusa – sí amor, lo de si todo iba bien... ¿Es de tí?

- No, de Harry. - Remus se sobresaltó, imaginando que algo malo había sucedido al pequeño, pero Lily tomo su mano y le hizo tumbarse de nuevo en las sábanas mientras le daba un beso y le decía - El niño está bien. Es por el Fidelio.

Remus pareció comprenderlo y se relajó.

- Ah – asintió – me había preocupado.. ¿Sirius, no?

- Sí, claro.

Y siguieron recostados, sin preocuparse más que por el presente..

Remus lo recordaba como si hubiera sido la noche anterior a esa, a su presente actual. Nunca supo si Lily le mintió o si hasta el último minuto la persona designada para ser el guardián fue su amigo Sirius.

Entonces la lámina plateada se guardó de nuevo en el pensadero y Remus, se hallaba sentado de nuevo en su mesa de caoba de Grimmauld Place. Tomó el pensadero para colocarlo en el mueble contiguo a la puerta, a la izquierda de su escritorio. Remus levantó la mirada, recordando esa noche.. cuando vio frente a la puerta a Harry, pálido y sin habla, que había entrado para decirle que la cena estaba lista.

FIN

¿Por qué alude Lily a Tutshill? ¿Y qué es?

Se supone en el fict, que ahí está James y Harry. En casita, Jamsie cuidando del pequeño. Lily no quiere seguir con esa vida de "dos" y alude a Tutshill, por ser la casa familiar de los Potter.

Es donde se encuentra Godric's Hollow (supuestamente).

**Disclaimer**

Lo próximo es un extracto de "Harrylatino . com"

Es literalmente suyo, yo únicamente lo transcribo por su interés. Ahí va.

"...Cuando Hagrid voló con la moto de Sirius hasta Privet Drive lo hizo de una vez, desde el Valle de Godric, donde había caído el señor tenebroso y los Potter. Si lo recordáis, **Hagrid decía que Harry se había dormido sobre Bristol**... Puedes coger un mapa y buscar **Bristol. Está en la costa Oeste de Inglaterra, cerca de Gales**.

Decir que el valle de Godric, el hogar de los Potter, esta en Inglaterra, sería como decir que para ir a Madrid, si he pasado por Lisboa, vengo de España.. es GEOGRÁFICAMENTE IMPOSIBLE.

Y Rowling nos dio esta pista. Entonces, **Hagrid solo pudo venir de Irlanda o Gales**.

Por otro lado, en la entrevista que le hacen para el libro 'J.K.Rowling vista por J.K.Rowling, autora de la serie Harry Potter por Lindsey Fraser' (editorial RBA) le preguntan:

Pregunta: ¿Donde Nació Usted?  
JKRowling - En Chipping Sodbury, cerca de Bristol. [...] Luego nos trasladamos a **Tutshill**, un pueblecito cerca de Chepstow **en Gales del Sur**. En lo alto de un acantilado hay un castillo que domina el pueblo... Eso explica muchas cosas.

¿No lo ves sospechoso? Me atrevería a decir que **el valle de Godric está en Tutshill**! ¿O si no a que vienen esas palabras de 'eso explica muchas cosas' con puntos suspensivos? "...

Minerva's Notes ¡¡TUTSHILL!! ¿¿Crees que es así?? A mí me parece del todo cierto... Una pista genial!!!

En cuanto al fict; Pozi, pozi... Vaya temita.. (es que Lily y Remus se me muestran muy parecidos psicológicamente, no sé) También puede ser debido a que en la peli del Tercero, Remus suelta una conferencia "Lily y sus Virtudes" que para nada aparece en el Tercero (igual era para mostrar tras el Quinto libro, que Lily tenía amigos que la apreciaban, pero a mí me pareció que el hombre estaba colgadito por la pelirroja). ¿tú que opinas de esto? ¿te gustó? Déjame un review y me cuentas, gracias!! :)


End file.
